Anime War: Infinite (Extras)
by JLyman
Summary: Info about this story inside here... (Cover by TheExcadrillComics)
1. Trailer 1

**So, yah... in the future, not sure when, I'll be writing this story. I haven't really started focusing on the details yet, but this does give some insight on what's to come. Hope you like it...**

 **Title : Anime War: Infinite**

 **Type : Anime X-over x Marvel Comics**

 **Now, I know what your probably thinking. I got the title from another fan-made anime crossover that has the title "Anime War". Well, I did. But, that doesn't mean I'm stealing MaStar Media's ideas.**

 **Anyway, this idea came up after I watched the "Avengers: Infinity War" trailer. So I guess, if you have read the last sentence, then you already know what this story is gonna be about. If you don't, then let me give you the summary.**

 **Summary : We all know how, and why, the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy team up and fight Thanos; his goal being to collect the Infinity Stones. But what if it wasn't only the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy? What if Thanos was searching, not only the Infinity Stones, but something as powerful as all six combined? This then leads Thanos into another section of the universe. Knowing little to nothing about this imminent threat, the characters of Anime must do everything they could to prepare for an upcoming war; knowing that they too are not even ready for...**

 **So, yeah... basically, I'm having anime characters fight Thanos. But, if you are not interested enough in this, I suggest you go read the trailer down below.**

* * *

 **(Cue "Avengers: Infinity War Trailer" Music)**

.

(The first shot shows a far angle of an ocean filled planet.)

.

 _There was an idea..._

 _._

(The screen then fades into another shot, showing Saitama from _One Punch Man;_ kneeling in the middle of a ruined battlefield. A close-up shows him holding his hands together towards his mouth; his face showing a rare emotion: distraught.)

.

 _To bring together.. a group of remarkable people..._

 _._

(The next shot shows Son Goku, from _Dragon Ball_ , laying in a small crater in the middle of a house. His shirt was torn off; showing bruises and cuts all over his chest and arms.)

.

(Standing over him, were Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars from _Sailor Moon_ , both looking confused. Sailor Moon then looks at Sailor Mars, who was readying her fire-based abilities. Above them, was a hole on the roof; most likely showing the trajectory of Goku crash landing inside the house.)

.

(Near the end of the shot, a red tint of aura behind the three begins to glow.)

.

 _To see if we could become.. something more..._

 _._

(The next shot shows Natsu Dragneel, from _Fairy Tail_ , opening a curtain inside his friend's house.)

.

(We then see Lucy Heartfillia, also from _Fairy Tail_ , walking up to Natsu. She then places a hand on his cheek; who does the same in return.)

.

 _So when they needed us,.. we can fight the battles..._

 _._

(The next shot shows Ryuko Matoi, from _Kill La Kill_ , in her Life Fiber uniform. She was standing on the deck of a ship, overlooking the vast ocean in front of her.)

.

 _That they never could..._

 _._

(The next shot shows Sakura Haruno, from _Naruto_ , looking up and smiling at her husband; Sasuke Uchiha, who slightly smiles back.)

.

 **FanFiction Presents...**

.

(The next shot shows an overlook of a city; which looks reminiscent to NYC.)

.

 _Thanos: In time,..._

 _._

(The next shot shows Son Goku, Saitama, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and the Occult Research Club, from _Highschool DxD_ , all turning towards the front door of the house; all hearning a rumble outside.)

.

 _Thanos: ...you will know what it's like to lose._

 _._

(The next shot shows Saitama walking up to the door and opening it, revealing people outside running away from something.)

.

 _Thanos: To feel so desperately that your right;..._

 _._

(The next shot shows a boy in a bus; his head down. He then feels a rumble. His head shots up, revealing Izuku Midoriya from _My Hero Academia_.)

.

 _Thanos: ...yet to fail, all the same._

 _._

(Izuku looks at the bus window, revealing a spiraling ring, floating above his home city. His face shows concern, as his friends soon join him looking at the scene in front of them.)

.

 _Thanos: Dreaded..._

 _._

(The next shot shows Son Goku, Saitama, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and the Occult Research Club looking at the chaos, off-screen, in front of them; with Rias Gremory in the far front, who was taking off her glasses; with her eyebrows rising with shock.)

.

 _Thanos: Run from it..._

 _._

(The next shot shows a pair of someone's legs walking over a pile of dead corpses.)

.

 _Thanos: Destiny still arrives..._

 _._

(The next shot reveals Satsuki Kiryuin, also from _Kill La Kill_ , cowering in fear; as she hands over a Life Fiber uniform to someone off screen.)

.

(The next shot shows a mystical blackish-blue rift forming in the middle of a ruined field. Stepping out from the darkness, reveals Thanos from _Marvel Comics_.)

.

(The next shot shows Izuku, in his hero uniform, landing on the side of the spiraling ring.)

.

 _Naruto: Evacuate the city..._

 _._

(The next shot shows Ryuko in the center of some machine. She screams, as she pulls the two parts together.)

.

 _Naruto: Get everyone together!_

 _._

(The next shot shows Cinder Fall, from _RWBY_ , throwing a spear at a man in the shadows; who then dodges and catches it with ease.)

.

(The next shot shows Naruto Uzumaki, from _Naruto,_ inside his Hokage office, pointing at someone off-screen.)

.

 _Naruto: And get this man his badge..._

 _._

(The next shot reveals the man in shadows; Ichigo Kurosaki from _Bleach._ )

.

(The next shot shows Ruby Rose, also from _RWBY,_ supposedly smiling and sighing in relief at Ichigo.)

.

(The next shot shows Vegeta, from _Dragon Ball,_ landing in the outskirts of Konoha City. He angrily looks at something off-screen.)

.

(The next shot shows Maka Albarn, from _Soul Eater_ , angrily thrusts her scythe, and best friend, Soul Eater, at someone off-screen.)

.

(The next shot shows Sailor Moon readying her tiara at something above her.)

.

(The next shot shows a ship, shaped into an upside down triangle, landing onto the ground.)

.

(The next shot shows Ichigo, in the middle of a battle, slicing an alien's head off with his Zanpakuto.)

.

(The next shot shows Naruto, also in the middle of the same battle, throwing a fist at an alien; before sending a Rasengan at the alien's chest.)

.

(The next shot shows Thanos slamming Izuku down to the ground... hard; while holding his neck.)

.

 _Thanos: Fun isn't something one considers in balancing the universe._

 _._

(As Thanos says this, the next shot shows Saitama turning around and looking at someone; a shocked look now on his face.)

.

(The next shot shows Mavis Vermillion, from _Fairy Tail_ , screaming in agony, as someone unknown fiercely stabs into her chest with a long sword.)

.

(The next shot shows Thanos engulfing a small cloud of orange energy into his hand. He slowly smiles as he looks at his hand.)

.

 _Thanos: But this..._

 _._

(He laughs off-screen, as his tall figure towers over Saitama, who now has a serious look on his face.)

.

 _Thanos: ...does put a smile on my face._

 _._

(The next shot shows Thanos slowly walking towards Saitama, as he clenches his Infinity Gaunlet; encased with all six Infinity Stones. We then see Thanos sucker punch Saitama, which sends him to the ground; but immediately recovers by rolling over back on his feet.)

.

(The next shot shows Team Natsu, from _Fairy Tail_ , with Natsu Dragneel in front. Natsu then lights fire in his hands.)

.

(The next shot shows Naruto, along with the Shinobi Alliance, readying themselves for the battle that is about to begin; including Naruto himself holding out a pair of Kunai.)

.

(The next shot shows Vegeta firing ki blasts at Thanos's army, killing many in his path.)

.

(The next shot shows both sides, Thanos' army on the left, and the Shinobi Alliance on the right, charging at each other.)

.

(The final shot shows; in order from right to left; Natsu Dragneel, Maka Albarn, Ichigo Kurosaki, Ruby Rose, Son Goku, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki on the ground; with Prince Vegeta and Erza Scarlet in the air; leading the charge of the Shinobi Alliance.)

.

 **Anime War: Infinite**

.

.

.

.

.

(An epilogue shot shows Ryuko Matoi, from _Kill La Kill_ , harshly breathing, as she looks at someone off-screen. Ryuko, who is covering her naked self with a towel, then asks...)

.

 _Ryuko: Who the hell are you guys?_

 _._

(The final shot reveals the Straw Hat Crew, from _One Piece_ , looking back at them; with Monkey D. Luffy in front, who slowly smirks.)

 **Coming Soon...**


	2. Trailer 2

**So basically, as everyone knows right now, a lot of people are hyped for "Avengers: Infinity War"; me included. But, I myself had found out that this story, that I'm making in the future, has also gotten some hype as well. (I mean this story is not as exciting as the movie; but eh, I don't really care.)**

 **Anyway, I did put some thought into it; and I have decided that I will give you another trailer, and probably a few Fanfiction Spots, to this story.**

 **But, before you read the second trailer below, I would like to say one thing: in the midst of all this featured content being revealed, I may also lay out a few plot points on how this story is going to go (like say, which anime is gonna be featured?).**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this trailer; leave a review, if you did.**

 **And here we go!**

* * *

 **(Cue "Avengers: Infinity War Trailer 2" Music)**

(The first scene shows an upside down shot of a city that is closely resembled as NYC; the camera slowly turning clockwise. Off in the distance, you could barely see a red glowing object falling from the sky.)

.

(The screen fades out, as a voice of a young woman is heard in the background.)

.

 _?: Throughout my entire childhood, I only ever had one goal:_

 _._

(The next scene shows Erza Scarlet, Sasuke Uchiha, Maka Albarn, and Soul Eater all looking up at something above off-screen.)

.

(The screen fades out again.)

.

 _?: To find the murderer of my father._

 _._

(The next scene shows Sakura Kinomoto looking through her window; it's reflection showing the same object blazing through the sky.)

.

(The scene fades out once more.)

.

 _?: But w-when he showed up..._

 _._

(The next scene shows a close-up shot of a gauntlet filled with six different colored stones. The hand slowly curls into a fist.)

.

 _?: ...I witnessed something even worse than my father's death._

 _._

(The next scene shows a shadowed figure holding someone in the air, his/her legs only being seen; followed by a snap of someone's neck and a scream of a young woman's voice echoing in the background.)

.

 _?: I'll never forgive him._

 _._

(The next scene shows Son Goku and Saitama sitting together on a couch; seemingly listening to the young woman telling her story. Goku looked serious, while Saitama looked a bit confused.)

.

 _Saitama: What are you talking about?_

 _._

(The next scene reveals Ryuko Matoi answering the Hero's question, as she looked out through a glass window.)

.

 _Ryuko: Thanos._

 _._

(The next scene shows the mad titan himself, lifting his helmet off his head.)

.

 **Fanfiction Presents...**

.

(The next scene shows a pack of students of U.A. High School, led by Izuku Midoriya, jumping out of their bus as it stops.)

.

(We then see them running towards the entrance of their school.)

.

(The next scene shows a floating, spiraling, technological advanced Ring above the closely resembled NYC.)

.

 _Saitama: We got one advantage:_

 _._

(The next scene shows Son Goku, with Saitama around his arm, flying up to the Ring, as it continues flying up to the world's atmosphere.)

.

 _Saitama: He's coming to us!_

 _._

(Son Goku then throws Saitama towards the Ring. He then ignites his aura, dramatically increasing his speed towards the Ring.)

.

(The next scene shows Usagi Tsukino kneeling down, looking closely at Izuku; smiling, while tapping her tiara.)

.

 _Saitama: We have what Thanos wants..._

 _._

(The next scene shows Ruby Rose and Makarov Dreyar looking down at Mavis Vermillion who is assumed to be tired out by an event that occurred beforehand.)

.

 _Saitama: ...so that's what we'll use._

 _._

(The next scene shows an outlook of Konoha Village.)

.

(The scene shifts to Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and his guards meeting with Ichigo Kurosaki, Maka Albarn, Team Natsu, Goku and Vegeta, Ruby Rose, and many others; with all of them walking out of an airship. Naruto and Ichigo greet each other by shaking hands.)

.

(The next scene shows Kakashi Hatake showing a handheld shadow clone of a mysterious object.)

.

(The next scene shows the Straw Hat Pirates departing the Thousand Sunny near the docks of an unknown land.)

.

 _Luffy: Let's talk about this plan of yours._

 _._

(The next scene shows Monkey D. Luffy giving his opinion of the plan with Saitama, along with Roronoa Zoro, Izuku Midoriya, Issei Hyōdo, and Weiss Schnee. They are all standing in the middle of a wrecked field.)

.

 _Luffy: I think it's good, except it sucks._

 _._

(We then see a few shots of Zoro, Izuku, Issei, and Weiss looking at Saitama.)

.

 _Luffy: So let me do the planning, and that way, it might be really good._

 _._

(We then see Saitama smiling; a bit humored by the rubber man's words.)

.

 _Saitama: Ok._

 _._

 **Coming Soon...**

.

(The next scene shows the Shinobi Alliance running towards the pillars filled with Outriders; an alien species. Leading the Shinobi are Naruto and Ichigo; both looking confident.)

.

(In the midst of it all, Maka Albarn and Natsu Dragneel looked to their right and notice something.)

.

(The next scene reveals Toriko, All Might, and Goku standing tall, as Erza Scarlet, Tatsumaki Senritsu, and Vegeta fly by.)

.

(The next scene shows a close-up of Guts' black cape fluttering by the wind, as the man walks across the sandy landscape.)

.

 _Thanos: The end is near..._

 _._

(The next scene shows Chopper looking at Guts off-screen.)

.

(The next scene shows Guts lifting his very long double-edge sword up to the sky, as lighting strikes down from the sky and onto the sword; creating a small shockwave throughout the area.)

.

(The next scene shows Usopp slowly lowering his hand down; as he'd covered his face from the shockwave.)

.

(The next scene shows one of the Spiraling Ring Airship crash landing on an open field; breaking the terrain and the ship apart.)

.

(The next scene shows Meliodas covering his face with his arms, as large pieces of dirt and dust flows away from the ship.)

.

 _Thanos: When I'm done..._

 _._

(The next scene shows Thanos towering over a young human girl with crimson red hair.)

.

(A close-up of them locking hands...)

.

(We then see Thanos and the girl walking away from the guards blocking the innocent Devils from reaching out towards the two.)

.

 _Thanos: Half of everything will still exist._

 _._

(The next scene shows Ryuko screaming in agony, as Thanos begins to crush her head.)

.

(The next scene shows Satsuki being surrounded by several familiar anime villains.)

.

(We then see Thanos telepathically holding a familar Life Fiber suit. The suit then starts to crack and glow purple, who then eventually explodes in a purple light.)

.

 **(Music abruptly stops.)**

.

(We then see shots of Natsu igniting his hands on fire...)

.

(...Ichigo unleashing his Zapakuto...)

.

(...and Naruto holding out two kunai.)

.

 **(Music comes back.)**

.

(All this, leads to the Shinobi Alliance beginning to charge at Thanos' forces; with the Hokage himself transforming into his Sage state.)

.

(The next scene shows an overview of Good vs Evil battling out.)

.

 _Thanos: Prefectly balanced..._

 _._

(The next scene shows Usagi Tsukino summoning magic circles for Luffy to walk on. The future Pirate King then lands on a floating piece of rock and throws one of his moves at the enemy.)

.

 _Thanos: As all things should be..._

 _._

(The next scene shows Ruby Rose, with her weapon in her arms, swiftly looking up at something; her eyes glowing silver.)

.

(The next scene shows Usagi Tsukino screaming in pain, as rigid icicles begin piercing her skin; her body hold in place. In front of her is Frieza, who is quietly shushing her.)

.

(The next scene shows the battle of Konoha continuing out; as we see Erza unleashing her Circle Sword spell at the Outriders.)

.

(We then see a group of Outriders catching Vegeta and viciously toppling him to the ground.)

.

(The next scene shows Thanos looking down at Saitama; his face filled with empathy.)

.

 _Thanos: I hope they remember you._

 _._

(Saitama looks up; his eyes filled with rage.)

.

(We then see Thanos jump and throw his Infinity Gauntlet back at the One Punch Man; who throws his fist back in return. Both are heard calling out their battle cries.)

.

(The next scene shows Ichigo, in his final Bankai form, catching the large Mad Titan's Infinity Gaunlet with his own two hands.)

.

(Thanos looks surprised...)

.

(While Ichigo screams in fury, as he uses all his strength to push the Mad Titan back.)

.

 **Anime War: Infinite**

.

.

.

.

.

(The next scene shows Izuku Midoriya and Usagi Tsukino meeting for the first time. They begin by shaking hands...)

.

 _Izuku: I'm Izuku, by the way._

 _._

 _Usagi: Sailor Moon._

 _._

 _Izuku: Oh! We're using our hero names. Then I am Deku._

 _._

(Usagi cocks an eyebrow at him.)

.

(The final shot shows Deku wall-jumping across some floating wreckage; before being grabbed by Saitama, who was jumping nearby.)

 **Coming to a website near you...**


	3. Note: Avengers (No spoilers must read)

**Hey, everyone. So uh, this entry is not gonna reveal anything new to "Anime War: Infinite". However, if you hadn't noticed already, which is high unlikely if you didn't, then I guess I should tell you.**

 **As of today, "AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR" is officially out in theaters. But, if you haven't seen the movie yet..., you may want to read this:**

 **You know those type of people who go see a movie for the first time and then they immediately spoil the entire film to anyone they come across?**

 **Yah... I have come across those people... AND THEY ARE EVERYWHERE!**

 **From Facebook, to YouTube, to even this website! People are just leaking out info or illegally releasing footage from theaters around the world! It's nuts! And it's bullshit!**

 **Luckily, I was able to get away from it all before glueing my eyes to that specific part of the movie.**

 **So, basically, I'm here to give you all a warning: If you come across ANY social media website, such as YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, etc., STAY AWAY FROM THOSE WEBSITES! And if you happen to be on _this_ website, DO NOT go to the 'Avengers' archive; whether it's a base story or a crossover story! Trust me on this. It's for your own good.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say right now. I hope you all get to see "AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR" before somebody blasts out some deep spoilers on you. I don't want your day to be ruined.**

 **Good luck out there; and I'll see you all next time. :)**


	4. Saitama Spot

**I hope everyone has read my warning and has stayed away from the websites/places that I suggested. But, as a reminder, this warning is only for the people who haven't seen "AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR" yet...**

 **Anyway, since the film is now out in the open, I think it's time I give more info on its spiritual spin-off: "Anime War: Infinite"!**

 **This info will consist of certain aspects of the story; such as the characters, relationships, and other stuff.**

 **And in return, at the end of every entry, I'll show a little snippet of my story that is connected to the info above.**

 **But, the info that I'll be discussing will NOT include any spoilers to my story. Some people out there may be spoiling the movie, but I'm not gonna spoil my story.**

 **Anyway, this entry will start off with the list of characters in the story; and what better way to begin that than with the One-Punch Man himself:** **Saitama** **!**

 **We have seen him throughout both trailers; and as can you tell, Saitama will have a big role in this story. However, there is one shot in the first trailer where he's in a rare emotional state; similar to what Tony Stark was in an imagery to that shot...**

 **See the connection? ...Yes; Saitama will be the 'Iron Man' in my story.**

 **I know what your thinking; Saitama and Tony do not have the same personality traits. That's true; but there is one thing that they do have in common: they protect. **

**I do know that in the beginning, much like Tony Stark, Saitama didn't really focus on the incidents that had gone throughout most of the first season of the anime; unless he had to get involved or when the situation turn out to be severe (take the Meteor and the Sea King for example.) But when Boros showed up,...** **that's when things changed. Boros proved to be a threat to the entirety of Saitama's home world... something that the One-Punch Man had not faced before until that day.**

 **Boros was kind of like a 'wake-up call' for Saitama; much like when Tony played a huge part of the climax of the Battle of New York in "The Avengers"... you know what scene I'm talking about. :)**

 **Even though it was a good fight for him, Saitama was able to easily take Boros down. However, in this story, we're talking about Thanos; a being who is willing to annihilate the entire multiverse. That is a threat _MUCH_ greater than Boros; and Saitama will take notice of that immediately once he hears about the Mad Titan's intentions and feats. **

**So basically, even though he'll rarely show it, Saitama will do everything he can to save his friends and his home.**

* * *

 **(Cue slow piano medley of "The Avengers" main theme)**

 **Fanfiction Presents...**

.

(A side angle shows the Shinobi Alliance led by Naruto and many other heroes, such as Goku, Vegeta, Ichigo, Team Natsu, Ruby, Maka, and many others, standing in the midst of the outskirts of Konoha Village.)

.

 _Thanos: Heroes..._

.

(Another side angle shows the other side in the outskirts of Konoha Village: the Outsiders; who are led by a group of familiar villainous foes, such as Cinder Fall, Acnologia, Madara Uchiha, Frieza, and more.)

.

 _Thanos: Villains..._

.

(The next shot shows a front angle of many innocent families and civilians standing inside a cafe; all looking up at the sky through the glass window. In front of them all, is Issei Hyōdo.)

.

 _Thanos: Those who survive.. will remember.. everything._

.

 **(Music abruptly stops)**

.

(The screen goes dark.)

.

 _Thanos: But you..., Saitama..._

.

(The screen lights up.)

(The next shot shows Thanos looking down at the One-Punch Man; his face filled with empathy.)

.

 _Thanos: I hope they remember you._

 _._

(Saitama looks up; his eyes filled with rage.)

 **Anime War: Infinite**

 **Coming Soon...**


	5. Infinity War Reaction and Changes

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Early last Sunday, I had finally watched the most anticipated movie of 2018: "AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR".**

 **When I walked out of that theater... I was... I was speechless.** **I'm not gonna lie; I did not expect the ending. I thought something else was gonna happen... But no, I was wrong.**

 **I... *sigh* ...I still am speechless right now. I literally do not know what to say. I'm still trying to get use to what happen.**

 **...I think I'm going to have to watch the movie again.**

 **But, I do have one more thing to say: Now that I have watched "Avengers: Infinity War", I'm going to have to change some elements in "Anime War: Infinite". My story is not going to be an exact copy of the movie; becuase the characters that'll be featured do not have the same capabilities as the Marvel Superheroes do and amongst other things. However, if you have read carefully in the beginning of my second trailer, then you already know _that there are characters that are going to DIE in this story. Things are NOT going be pretty._**

 **These changes are not going to delay the release date of the first chapter. In fact, I think I have pretty much gotten most of the story together already.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful day. And if you've already seen the movie this past weekend, then hopefully you've gotten used to the events. If you haven't, then do not worry. Everything's going to be fine...**


	6. Update and Ryuko Spot

**Hello everyone, back with another update with "Anime War: Infinite".**

 **Now, I'm pretty sure that a lot of you have seen "AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR". If not, then I guess you could be seeing it this weekend. Good luck out there, folks!**

 **Anyway, I want to talk about a certain character that has been shown throughout both of my trailers:** **Guts from** ** _Berserk._**

 **I don't want to disappoint any** ** _Berserk_** **fans, but I'm thinking about cutting the character from my story. Since "Anime War: Infinite" is going to be a 'Mega Anime Crossover', that means there is going to be some world-hopping in this story.**

 **I can't really find any legitimate reason how Guts is going to world-hop, or even meet the Straw Hats, since in the trailer you see him and Ryuko meeting the main** ** _One Piece_** **pirate crew at some point in the story. I can just pop in a portal out of nowhere and send him to that specific world. But I don't want to do that, becuase that's too simple and a cheesy move, and I don't think some people are going to enjoy that very much.**

 **So, it's most likely possible that Guts will not be in "Anime War: Infinite". BUT, if he does make an appearance in this story, then he'll have a smaller role than before.**

 **However, there is good news!**

 **I have finally have a date (sort of) for the world premiere of "Anime War: Infinite"! The reveal is down below:**

 **(X - cue the last twenty seconds of "Infinity War" by Alan Silvestri)**

* * *

(Black screen; voice heard in the background.)

.

 _Thanos: Fun isn't something one considers in balancing the universe... But this..._

 _._

(The screen abruptly shows a close-up of Ryuko's face. In an instant, she wakes up, screams, and cry's out; her face now filled with fear. The camera slowly moves away, showing the girl frantically trying to get off of from the wooden floor, as she is hold down by Sanji, Zoro, Nami, and Franky. They and the rest of the Straw Hats were all trying to calm her down.)

.

 _Ryuko: NNOOOO!_

 _._

(The screen abruptly blacks out. The scissor-blade wielder's cry is echoed in the background.)

.

(It is then followed by a chuckling of the Mad Titan himself.)

.

 _Thanos: ...does put a smile on my face._

 _._

 **X**

 **Fanfiction Presents...**

 **Anime War: Infinite**

 **Destiny arrives in Fall 2018**

* * *

 **Anyway, I hope you all have a good day, or night, and I'll see you all on the world premiere of "Anime War: Infinite"!**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


	7. Story News and a New Poll

**Hello everyone!**

 **So, I got good news and bad news...**

 **The good news is, I now have form most of the plot for "Anime War: Infinite"; mainly the beginning, the majority of the middle, and some parts in the end. But nonetheless, with the knowledge I gotten from "Avengers: Infinity War", I actually know how to make this story very emotional! Trust me, you might cry for some moments in this story...**

 **Which then leads me to the bad news. There is just one problem that I'm struggling with a bit. This mega crossover is going to have a lot of characters. Some of the characters will have more backstory that will be discovered throughout the crossover. But with so much plot all at once, there's going to be a few backstories that'll NOT be FULLY explored. That is something that I do not like to do. Plot Holes usually piss people off, and I don't want to piss off anybody.**

 **But I do have a suggestion:**

 **I have open a poll in my profile to ask you guys one simple question: Do you want some of the 'mentioned' backstories to serve as one-shot prequels to "Anime War: Infinite"?**

 **Choosing either 'Yes' or 'No' will have drastic effects for this story:**

 **If you choose 'Yes', then "Anime War: Infinite" will be delayed. But, the one-shot prequels that I'll be making will serve as buildup to the main story. **

**If you choose 'No', then I won't make any of one-shot prequels and from there I will immediately start writing the first chapter.**

 **But, it all depends on what you decide.**

 **Whichever answer gets at least 10 or more votes, that answer will be the deciding factor for "Anime War: Infinite"!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all have a good day, or night, and I hope to see you all next time!**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


	8. Good News! First Prequel Out!

**Got great news, folks!**

 **Remember the poll question that I wanted you guys to vote on; '** **Do you want some of the 'mentioned' backstories to serve as one-shot prequels to "Anime War: Infinite"?**

 **Well, the majority of you have voted 'Yes' to that question (this also included the guest reviews), and I had, for awhile, wrote down the first prequel to "Anime War: Infinite"!**

 **AND NOW IT IS HERE!**

 **I have just released the first prequel to the main storyline; a RWBY centric story called "Destiny Still Arrives..."!**

 **This prequel will be followed by a few more prequels; all leading up to the mega crossover!**

 **Here's the full list below:**

 **1.) "Destiny Still Arrives" - (RWBY) - [June/July 2018]**

 **2.) "Death Follows Him Like A Shadow" - (Soul Eater) - [July 2018]**

 **3.) "No More Resurrections" - (Bleach) - [July 2018]**

 **4.) "The End Is Near" - (Dragon Ball Super) - [July/August 2018]**

 **These are not confirmed dates; so expect these prequels to come out a bit earlier or later than usual.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have right now. Go check out "Destiny Still Arrives", if you haven't seen it yet; and I'll see you all next time!**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


	9. More Story News

**Hello everyone. 'Just wanted to do a quick update to let you know where I am at right now.**

 **First off, I have just graduated from High School...**

 **'Nuff said.**

 **Secondly, now that I have summer break once again, I can now get into more of my writing. Right now, I have started working on the second half of the first prequel to "Anime War: Infinite". I hope your ready to grab some tissues, because I have made the rest of the plot even more emotional...**

 **And finally, while I'm working on the first prequel, I want everyone to know that I have updated BOTH trailers to "Anime War: Infinite"! I have come so far into making this story, that there have been some major changes to the plot. You'll see, in the trailers, there will be new characters, new alterations, and a few grammar fixes. I hope you enjoy them.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say right now. I hope you're all having a wonderful start to your summer break; and I'll see you all next time.**

 **See ya later everyone!**


	10. First Prequel Complete!

**Hey, everyone!**

 **I just want everyone to know that I have completed my first prequel to "Anime War: Infinite"!**

 **Originally, I was gonna flat out and say that I was gonna have to make a third part in "Destiny Still Arrives". But, as I was nearing the end, I knew a third chapter would've been very short.**

 **So, I put all that I had left for the prequel into the second chapter.**

 **One down; three to go!**

 **Before you go read the second chapter though, you may want to grab some tissues first...**

 **Okay, that's all I have for today. If you have not read the first half of "Destiny Still Arrives", I advise you to read that first before reading the second half.**

 **I hope you all have a good day, or night, whatever you are; and I hope to see you all next time!**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


	11. Note: Where have i been?

**...I'm probably wondering the same thing myself.**

 **But, I am pretty sure about what you're thinking right now:**

 **'When is the next prequel for Anime War: Infinite coming out?'**

 **Or**

 **'Are you still writing this?'... or something like that.**

 **Well, I'm glad I can answer those questions today; I've been trying to do that for a while now.**

 **There are a couple of reasons why I have not updated in awhile.**

 **The first, and foremost, is that for the majority of July, I had a lot of family coming over to my house; mostly for celebrating my high school graduation.**

 **To be honest, I actually deserved it. Not that I'm insulting you guys or anything, but I just felt happy seeing my family again. In fact, I haven't seen some of my relatives for about 4 years now; and I hadn't realized at first that it was that long since I last saw them!**

 **It was an enjoyable moment.**

 **The second reason..., is something I didn't enjoy.**

 **A couple of weeks ago, I lost an aunt of mine. I don't want to get into any detail; but her passing was unexpected to the whole family. It was a very emotional time after we heard the news.**

 **All I can say now, is that... she is in a better place now; and I'll miss her.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say right now. I am still working on the second prequel, which I'm sure you know the title by now; and what I got is very interesting. There's also going to be a surprise anime character appearance... ...and it is not someone from "Soul Eater".**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day, or night, whatever you are; and I'll see you all next time.**

 **See ya later, everyone...**


	12. Chant Spot

**You know, ever since I began building up "Anime War: Infinite", I had learned that some people were so inspired by my story, that they created stories that were similar to this particular one.**

 **I gotta say, I am proud of what I have accomplished so far. This story alone gives off the vibe that there are still so many ideas out there that have yet to be written; I mean I got a few more ideas that I'm willing for them to become stories someday, too.**

 **And, I hope you guys become hyped for those stories soon. :)**

 **Anyway, today I am happy to show you all my new Fanfiction spot for "Anime War: Infinite"! I have been thinking about doing this one from time to time. But, since it's been awhile that I last gave info about this story, I'm pretty sure you are begging to see more content.**

 **Well, you don't have to wait any longer!**

 **I hope you all have a good day, or night, wherever you are; and I hope to see you all again next time!**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

 **(Cue the music of the "Chant" TV Spot for Avengers: Infinity War)**

.

(The first shot shows a boy in a bus; his head down. He then feels a rumble. His head shots up, revealing Izuku Midoriya.)

.

(The next scene shows a floating, spiraling, technologically advanced Ring above the closely resembled NYC.)

.

(The next shot shows a set of triangular shaped ships falling from the sky and landing on an open field.)

.

 _Thanos: Dreaded..._

 _._

(The next shot shows Son Goku, Saitama, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and the Occult Research Club, all turning towards the front door of the house; all hearning a rumble outside.)

.

 _Thanos: Run from it..._

 _._

(The next shot shows Satsuki Kiryuin standing in the middle of a ship wreckage; seemingly looking at someone offscreen.)

.

(The next shot shows Ruby Rose and Makarov Dreyar looking down at Mavis Vermillion who is assumed to be tired out by an event that occurred beforehand.)

.

 _Thanos: The end..._

.

(The next shot shows Thanos engulfing a small cloud of orange energy into his hand.)

.

(The next shot shows an overview of the Shinobi Alliance, their backs turned, as they looked forward toward the charging forces of the Outsiders.)

.

 _Thanos: ...is near._

 _._

(The next shot shows a close-up of the Mad Titan's face.)

.

(The screen blacks out in an instant, before showing Usagi Tsukino looking at Rias Gremory; both showing determined looks.)

.

 _Usagi Tsukino: We're gonna need some help._

 _._

(The next shot shows a airship's bay door opening to reveal Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and members of the Leaf Village shinobi standing outside.)

.

(The next shot shows Ichigo Kurosaki and Maka Albarn leading a group of friends out of the airship.)

.

(The next shot shows Ichigo walking up to an old friend; who was standing beside the Hokage. He smiles and pats his friend's shoulder.)

.

 _Ichigo Kurosaki: How have you been, Rukia?_

 _._

(Rukia Kuchiki smiles back.)

.

 _Rukia: Not bad.. for the end of the world._

.

 **Fanfiction Presents...**

.

(The next shot shows the Shinobi Alliance, and many other anime heroes, out in the outskirts of Konoha Village. Naruto is standing in front; beginning a chant which everyone else follows.)

.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: WE WON'T FAIL!_

 _Everyone Else: WE WON'T FAIL!_

 _._

(The next shot shows a close-up of Naruto's face.)

.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: WE WON'T FAIL!_

 _._

(The next shot shows a close-up of Son Goku and Ruby Rose standing side-by-side within the midst of the chanting Shinobi; both silent, as Goku smirks and Ruby readies her weapon.)

.

 _Everyone Else: WE WON'T FAIL!_

.

 **Coming this Fall...**

.

 _WE WON'T FAIL!_

 _._

(The next shot shows Thanos slowing walking through a blue rift; thus entering the world of the ninja.)

.

 _WE WON'T FAIL!_

 _._

(The next shot shows Vegeta and Erza Scarlet both looking up at the sky.)

.

 _WE WON'T FAIL!_

 _._

(The next shot shows Usagi Tsukino, in the middle of a chaotic city street, walking up and pulling her famous dramatic pose towards someone offscreen; with Saitama in the background.)

.

 _WE WON'T FAIL!_

 _._

(The next shot shows Akeno Himejima taking off a pair of reading glasses, as lighting crackles in her fingertips.)

.

 _WE WON'T FAIL!_

 _._

(The next shot shows the Shinobi Alliance running towards the pillars filled with Outriders.)

.

 _WE WON'T FAIL!_

 _._

(The next shot shows Natsu Dragneel, standing in the middle of the battlefield, looking on as many more Outsider forces come charging in through the trees.)

.

 _WE WON'T FAIL!_

 _._

(The next shot shows Ryuko Matoi and Monkey D. Luffy looking at something offscreen on the starboard side of the Thousand Sunny.)

.

 **Where will you be...**

.

 _WE WON'T FAIL!_

 _._

(The next shot shows Izuku Midoriya wall-jumping across some falling wreckage.)

.

 _WE WON'T FAIL!_

 _._

(The next shot shows Maka Albarn using Soul Eater to swipe an undercut of the back of Cinder Fall's kneecap; thus sending the Fall Maiden down on her knees.)

.

 _WE WON'T FAIL!_

 _._

(The next few shots show Cana Alberona, standing in an indoor room, throwing a enchanted card at someone offscreen...)

(...Thanos jumping off from an exploding piece of rock; his Infinity Gauntlet thrusted back...)

.

 _WE WON'T FAIL!_

 _._

(...and Son Goku letting out a fierce roar; as he transforms into Super Saiyan Blue.)

.

 **...when it all ends?**

.

 _WE WON'T FAIL!_

 _._

(The next shot shows the Shinobi Alliance beginning to charge at Thanos' forces; with the Hokage himself transforming into his Sage state.)

.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Today,..._

 _._

(The next shot shows Saitama running, jumping, and dodging falling wreckage onto the city street.)

.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ...we don't fight for this world._

.

(The next shot shows Monkey D. Luffy on a hovered piece of rubble; preparing to attack his enemy with a Gumo Gumo no Red Hawk.)

.

(The next two shot shows Ichigo, in the middle of a battle, slicing an alien's head off with his Zanpakuto...)

(...followed by Tatsumaki telepathically throwing something down offscreen.)

.

(The next shot shows an overview of Good vs Evil battling out.)

.

 _WE WON'T FAIL!_

 _._

(The next shot shows Naruto standing in his office, with Sasuke by his side.)

.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: We fight for_ _everything!_

.

(The next two shots show Thanos looking down surprised...)

(...as Ichigo screams, in his final Bankai form, as he holds down the Mad Titan's Infinity Gauntlet.)

.

 **Anime War: Infinite**

.

 _WE WON'T FAIL!_

 _._

(The next shot shows a conversation between Naruto and Sasuke, as they head towards the airship offscreen.)

.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: You know, whenever I dreamt of becoming Hokage, this isn't what I expected._

 _._

(Between the shot of the conversation, we then see a combination attack between Rias Gremory and Usagi Tsukino.)

.

 _WE WON'T FAIL!_

 _._

(The next shot shows Naruto sending a Rasengan at an Outsider's chest.)

.

(We cut back to the conversation...)

.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: What did you expect?_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: World Peace? Free everyday noodles?_

 _._

(The final shots show Ruby Rose and Cinder Fall exchanging clashes, as explosions run out in an empty train station...)

(...and Sasuke unleashing the Great Fireball Technique on a pack of Outsiders.)

 **Coming to a website near you...**


	13. Prequel Update & Trailer 3

***huff***

 ***puff***

 **...Okay, so I wasn't supposed to release an update on this story today. But, there are a couple of things that I need to talk about.**

 **Let's start with the bad news...**

 **So today, I was looking through the Soul Eater anime; where I can learn more about the aspects of the series and use it in my next prequel "Death Follows Him Like a Shadow". (Yes, I admit it. I did not know much about Soul Eater in general.) I then realized, with the amount of time I had to spare in order to watch the anime, that I wasn't going to get anywhere with my prequel and "Anime War: Infinite" itself.**

 **So, I took a risk and went through the Soul Eater Wikia; to learn more about the series faster...**

 **...I'm actually kinda glad I took that risk...**

 **Turns out, what I found in the wikia made me realize that Soul Eater, the series as a whole, is more complex than I originally thought. Sure; I did learn more about the three main Weapon Meister teams in the first few episodes, but what I was really looking for were the important aspects of the anime; such as a Death Scythe, Soul Wavelength, etc.**

 **Now that I know more all about that, the position that I'm in with the next prequel is now a lot more complicated.**

 **So, today I'm here to make an important announcement:**

 **The Soul Eater prequel, "Death Follows Him Like a Shadow", is now OFFICIALLY CANCELLED.**

 **Originally, I was going to have Thanos go to the Soul Eater world to retrieve a Death Scythe's soul. However, I only knew back then** **that there was one Death Scythe in the series. Now that I know there's more of them, I realize the Mad Titan's goal in this story would not make sense. I do know a Death Scythe is a very powerful weapon in the series, but for Thanos to retrieve one of them while there's more out there kinda puts the prequel off.**

 **And this is where I'll be digging into spoiler territory about "Destiny Still Arrives". Read at your own risk, or go back and read the first prequel before continuing on...**

 **Lets say, a Death Scythe's Soul is part of Thanos' mission to complete his destiny. A soul like a Death Scythe has the potential to help him move one step closer into erasing half the universe. But, if there's more than one out there, then what's the point in all this? The answer; there is no point. You see, all the Death Scythes in Soul Eater have the same potential. If this were the case, then it would put the reader at odds with the story.**

 **The artifacts that Thanos is collecting throughout "Anime War: Infinite" are similar to that of the Infinity Stones. The Stones, in general, each have a specific different ability. If one of those Stones were to be divided into two, I believe the Stone's specific Power would not take affect. And also, the Stones itself are ancient; which then makes the Stones seem even more powerful.**

 **This is what I am trying to do here with my story. The only reason why Thanos needed to collect Remnant's Relics in "Destiny Still Arrives" was because they alone are powerful, ancient artifacts. The Death Scythes in Soul Eater are powerful, but not ancient. They also do not have an unlimited amount of time to be in affect. They are like humans. They eventually die out. It would also be unfair for Thanos to have one of their souls; since they do not share the same aspects, and that would leave him disappointed.**

 **I am sorry for those who wanted to see the Soul Eater prequel; but with how their world was build up, I just wasn't sure how I was going to make that story.**

 **However, I still plan on having characters from Soul Eater appear in "Anime War: Infinite". The only difference is that their backstory in this mega crossover is going to change...**

 **Also, look on the bright side. At least you can expect the main story, and the Bleach prequel, coming sooner rather than later. Speaking of the Bleach prequel, that and the Dragon Ball prequel are still going to happen. Both stories will be much different than "Destiny Still Arrives"; so there's no chance that I'll run into any problems with those two.**

 **Anyway, let's jump into the good news...**

 **Despite the cancellation, I am also here to show you guys a new trailer to "Anime War: Infinite". What special about this one, is that it is not inspired by any official TV Spots shown by Marvel.**

 **It is actually inspired by a fan-made trailer.**

 **A Youtuber by the name of CarpenterSound created a Godzilla: King of the Monsters style trailer for Avengers: Infinity War. It looked very interesting; and I knew I had to make a trailer off of that. (If you haven't seen it yet, then go do that now. It was really good.)**

 **And so, here it is.**

 **This teaser will feature new looks at the mega crossover, and also a BRAND NEW character! Also, be warned this trailer will feature a few spoilers from "Destiny Still Arrives".**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **(Cue "Clair de Lune" by Imagine Music)**

.

(The first scene reveals Ichigo Kurosaki, in his final bankai form, standing in a clearing near the edge of a forest near the outskirts of Konoha Village. He is shown looking up at the sky; the tree branches shaking and leaves blowing through the wind. Ichigo lowers his eyebrows; seemingly sensing a very powerful source of spiritual energy near him.)

.

 _Thanos: I know what its like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right;..._

.

(The next scene reveals Naruto Uzumaki, in his Six Paths form, and Sasuke Uchiha standing side-by-side in the same clearing; both lowering their eyebrows, as they sense a huge source of chakra coming toward them.)

.

 _Thanos: ...yet to fail, nonetheless._

.

(The next scene reveals Maka Albarn, in front, Ruby Rose and Makarov Dreyar, in the back; all looking up at the sky. Their eyebrows are lowered, as they all feel a cold chill running down their spine.)

.

 _Thanos: Dread it. Run from it._

.

(The next scene reveals Son Goku turning his head towards the dark blue rift starting to form several feet away from him.)

.

 _Thanos: Destiny arrives; all the same._

.

(The next scene shows Goku, along with Vegeta, powering up to Super Saiyan Blue; both showing serious looks on their faces.)

.

(The next scene reveals the Mad Titan himself slowly walking through the dark, blue rift. As he finally enters into the World of Shinobi, the rift implodes behind him.)

.

 **Fanfiction Presents...**

.

(The next scene shows a floating, spiraling, technological advanced Ring above the closely resembled NYC.)

.

(The next scene reveals Izuku Midoriya's friends from Class 1-A looking through the windows of the bus they were on at the spiraling Ring floating in the sky.)

.

 _Thanos: This universe is finite; its resources finite._

.

(The next scene reveals Saitama walking through panicked crowd; all running past him. Up ahead, is Rias Gremory doing the same thing; who Saitama also seems to follow.)

.

 _Thanos: If life is left unchecked, life will face extinction._

.

(The next scene shows a close up of the spiraling Ring hovering right above the buildings of the city.)

.

(The next scene shows a blue atmospheric planet. Off to the side, was a grey, moving pillar of light; transecting its course towards the planet.)

.

 _Thanos: With all that is needed, I can simply snap my fingers._

.

(The next scene shows Thanos, in the middle of a ship wreckage, looking down at his Infinity Gauntlet; however, two of the Infinity Stones have a white glow shimmering around the edges.)

.

 _Thanos: And they would all cease to exist._

.

(The next scene shows a rainbow-colored pillar of light slowly making its way towards a dark ringed-setted structure in the middle of space.)

.

 _Thanos: I call that a small price to pay for salvation._

.

(The next scene shows a small girl with crimson blood red hair slowly interlocking her small hand with Thanos' large hand. They then walk away together, as guards around the two continue blocking the innocent Devils from reaching out towards them.)

.

 _Thanos_ _: I'm the only one who knows that._

.

(The next scene shows an outlook of the ship wreckage.)

.

(The next scene shows an outlook of the Mad Titan's throne room.)

.

 _Thanos: At least, I'm the only one with the will to act on it._

.

(The next scene surprisingly reveals Lucy, from _Elfen Lied_ , in her Nyu persona state, looking at Thanos; who was sitting on the steps of his throne, while telling her the lines from above.)

.

(The next scene shows a battered field; with Saitama, Rias, Izuku, Usagi Tsukino, Monkey D. Luffy, and others in the distance.)

.

(The next scene shows Meliodas, laying on the ground, looking up at the sky offscreen.)

.

(The next scene shows Thanos using his Infinity Gauntlet to send large chunks from the planet's moon down on the heroes. Just as the chunks rain pass him-)

.

 **(A loud booming noise is heard in the background.)**

.

(The next scene shows a large while pillar of light shooting up from the battered outskirts of Konoha Village.)

.

(The next scene shows a silhouette of Son Goku rising from within the pillar of light.)

.

 **Coming this Fall..**

.

(The next scene shows the same rainbow-colored pillar of light, in the far distance, flying across behind a ringed planet.)

.

(The next scene shows Thanos, with a group of anime villains surrounding him, raising his Infinity Gauntlet within the ship wreckage. He clenches the gauntlet; with the Power Stone glowing in effect.)

.

(The next scene shows the moon from the same unknown planet from earlier. Its surface crumbles and cracks into pieces, as a purple glowed maelstrom covers and spreads around the moon.)

.

(The next scene shows a part of the Konoha Village outskirts; the ground violently rising from an unknown force underneath.)

.

 _Guts: Now, I know it feels like all hope is lost._

.

(The next scene shows Sanji Vinsmoke swimming underneath the water, as he hurries towards a failing unconscious Ryuko Matoi.)

.

(The next scene shows Blake Belladonna and Tsuyu Asui, both alone in the Hokage's office, embracing each other, as Tsuyu sheds tears.)

.

 _Guts: But together, we can kill Thanos._

.

(The next shot shows Ryuko Matoi and Monkey D. Luffy looking at something offscreen on the starboard side of the Thousand Sunny.)

.

(The next scene shows one of the spiraling Ring crash landing on an open field; breaking the terrain and the ship apart.)

.

(The next scene shows Thanos covering himself from an explosion that had been erupted right next to him.)

.

(The next scene shows the dark ringed structure aligning, as a large, round molten rock brightens from within the center of the structure.)

.

(The next scene shows Nami locking her lips with Luffy's; who is completely dumbfounded by her actions.)

.

(The next scene shows Ichigo catching the large Mad Titan's Infinity Gaunlet with his own two hands.)

(Thanos looks surprised...)

(While Ichigo screams in fury, as he uses all his strength to push the Mad Titan back.)

.

(The next scene shows a triangular shaped ship separating from a larger ship and beginning to enter the Ninja World's atmosphere.)

.

(The next two scenes show an army of Outsiders charging at the Shinobi Alliance...)

.

(...with the Shinobi Alliance, along with other heroes charging back.)

.

(The next scene shows a close-up of Weiss Schnee, standing in an unknown area, looking at Thanos; her eyes bursting with tears.)

.

 _Weiss:_ _You killed my friends..._

.

(We then see Thanos somberly looking down at her.)

.

 _Thanos: I'm sorry, little one._

.

(The next scene shows Erza Scarlet, in her Heaven Wheel Armor, in the air throwing everything she's got at the Outsiders below.)

.

(The next two scenes show the Sailor Soldiers in the air throwing/casting whatever they got at the Mad Titan below...)

.

(...however Thanos is able to block it all, as he forms a barrier around him with the power of the Space Stone.)

.

(The next scene shows Ryuko in the center of some machine. She screams, as she pulls the two parts together; while a burst of great fire spreads behind and strikes her back.)

.

(The next scene shows Goku unleashing a Kamehameha wave at Thanos; who blocks and diffuses it with the power of the Power Stone. He then slowly continues his slow march towards the Saiyan God.)

.

 **(The screen blacks out and the music in the background stops.)**

.

 _Rias: We may lose..._

 _._

(The screens lightens up, showing Guts, standing in an unknown forest, looking at Rias offscreen.)

.

 _Guts: ...And we'll do that together, too._

.

 **(Music comes back.)**

.

(The next scene shows Acnologia, in his dragon form, releasing roaring towards the sky.)

.

(The next scene shows Saitama stopping Weiss from doing something offscreen.)

.

(The next scene shows Thanos unleashing a wave of Power from within his Infinity Gauntlet...)

.

(...Luffy grabs Issei with his stretched arm and pulls the boy towards him; before Thanos' purple beam reaches the Red Dragon Emeperor.)

.

(The next scene shows a close-up of Ruby; her eyes glowing silver, while also bursting with tears.)

.

(The next scene shows Outsiders being evaporated by Vegeta's Final Flash.)

.

(The next scene shows a close-up of the edge of a triangular shaped ship almost closing in on the Ninja World's surface.)

.

(The final scene shows a slow motion of Saitama and Thanos closing in on each other; both ready to strike each other with their fists.)

 **Anime War: Infinite**

 **Coming to a website near you...**

* * *

 **So, yah.**

 **I am officially confirming that Lucy from "Elfen Lied" will appear in "Anime War: Infinite"!**

 **How do I know her? It's a weird story.**

 **In laymen terms, I actually first heard about the anime when I was young; like 9 or 10... It's a good thing I didn't know what it really was at the time, nor did I see much of the... bloodbath that was "Elfen Lied". Anyway, my memories about the series resurfaced when I heard about Lucy being a combatant in the famous web-series; "Death Battle". I then soon realize that her inclusion in my mega crossover would really be interesting.**

 **So, that's what I did.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful day, or night, or wherever you are; and I hope to see you all next time!**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


	14. Cover Image?

**You know...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I've been thinking.**

 **Ever since I first released the first prequel to this story, "Destiny Still Arrives", I've been wondering something that I'm having trouble of deciding on.**

 **It's about getting an official cover image for "Anime War: Infinite".**

 **I know what your probably thinking: Does it really matter?**

 **...That's the part that I am having trouble with.**

 **On one hand; I would say yes.**

 **Having an original cover image for this mega crossover can be cool, and it may give fans more physical highlight on this story's 'marketing'. Also, if this were to happen, then "Anime War: Infinite" would be my first story to have that kind of thing. :)**

 **On the other hand; I would say no.**

 **Having an original cover image may not be worth it. I mean, I most certainly cannot do it (I'm not a good artist, unfortunately :( ). If I were to have someone make the cover image for me, then would they be happy doing this? ...probably or probably not.**

 **This is another issue that has left me undecided; and I know it sounds a bit silly, but I just can't help myself.**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think?**

 **If you want to give me an answer,** **then go vote on my new poll in my profile** **.**

 **That's all I have to say today. I hope you all have a good day, or night, or wherever you are; and I hope to see you all next time.**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


	15. (9 - 09 - 18) Update

**Hey, everyone.**

 **This update is basically a follow-up on my last author's note for this story and more.**

 **Let's start off with the cover image first. So last time, I asked you guys whether "Anime War: Infinite" should get a cover image or not. Right as I released this note, the results were overwhelming:**

 **Yes - 13**

 **No - 0**

 **As you can see, everyone who voted for a cover image said 'Yes'; and I'm pretty sure everyone else also wants a cover image for this mega crossover.**

 **Well, I got some great news for you! :)**

 **A few days after the poll went public, I got a cover image request approved by an artist named Exca-Manga; who also has a Fanfiction account titled TheExcadrilComics. As of right now, this guy is almost done with the cover image. So, expect the official cover image for "Anime War: Infinite" to be shown any day now.**

 **Secondly, I would like to discuss on the release for the Bleach prequel to the main story. I honestly wanted this prequel before August 27th. Why this specific date? The answer:**

 **It was my first day of college.**

 **That's right; as of right now, I am attending my first semester in college. It is a bit nerve wracking; but it's also beginning to get more intense where I have to focus more on my schoolwork. So, from now until mid-December, my time here in this website is going to be very strict. So don't expect the Bleach prequel to come out very soon.**

 **I now how sad this part of the announcement is; but this is basically how things are going to be for the next few years. I hope you understand...**

 **Which then leads to my third, and final, announcement.**

 **While I am in college, I am going to create an story outline for "Anime War: Infinite"; the amount of chapters, the artifacts Thanos is collecting, the amount of people that are working for the Mad Titan, etc.**

 **I don't want to spoil too much of the story, so I'm just going to tell you how long this mega crossover is going to be. But, keep in mind, this is going to be estimated number of chapters; so don't expect that this is _really_ how long "Anime War: Infinite" is going to be.**

 **From my estimates; "Anime War: Infinite" is going to be around 20-25 chapters long.**

 **I know some people may think that sounds a bit short. But, remember, this story is actually based off on "Avengers: Infinity War". So, basically, my story might be as long as, or maybe longer than, the movie.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say for today. I hope you are all having a wonderful day, or night, or wherever you are; and I hope to see you again next time.**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


	16. Cover Image Released!

**Hey, everyone! I got some great news!**

 **The original cover image for "Anime War: Infinite" is finally out! Out of all the stories that I have uploaded onto this website, this is now my first story to have an original cover art!**

 **To be honest, when I first saw it, I was left stun and very happy! It was _that_ good! **

**Kudos to TheExcadrillComics for making this cover art (or Exca-Manga; that's his Deviantart account)!**

 **I'll have the cover art in here as the official story poster soon. But in the meantime, if you want to check it out now, then head to this link:**

exca-manga/art/Anime-War-Infinite-Cover-763751747

 **That's all I have to say today! Again, kudos to Exca-Manga; and I'll see you all next time!**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


	17. The Legend

**I know it's been a while since I last updated... and I'm pretty sure many of you know why already...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I was going to publish a new blog for this story with a new trailer, but...**

 **Well...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***sigh***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have a feeling I should say something about what happened today...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm not sure if all of you have heard, but...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stan Lee...**

 **...the creator of** **the Incredible Hulk...**

 **...Captain America...**

 **...Iron Man...**

 **...Thor...**

 **...Black Panther...**

 **...the X-Men...**

 **...and most importantly Spider-Man...**

 **...and many more superheroes...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...has passed away.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Honestly, this news hit me very hard...**

 **...and I almost chose to not give you these news...**

 **...but, I think you guys need to know how I feel.**

 **Stan Lee was, and still is, a lengendary icon to many people...**

 **...especially my dad.**

 **He loved reading Marvel comic books, ever since he was a kid; collecting hundreds of comic books up to this day. I honestly never realized that he had a comic book collection until I was like 11 or 12.**

 **Now, I may not read comic books like my dad, but I love Marvel and Stan Lee the same amount as he does. I join that fandom when I first saw the very first Spider-Man movie. It's been a long time since that happened; I was like 2 or 3 when I first saw it.**

 **My love for Marvel and Stan Lee grew even more when I first saw the first Iron Man movie, and even more when the first Avengers movie came out... :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **But... now as I come back to reality...**

 **...I can understand the sole reason why these comic books and movies are here today...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...it was because of Stan Lee.**

 **Without Stan Lee, Marvel would've shut down a long time ago...**

 **Without Stan Lee, we wouldn't have all these lovable superheroes...**

 **Without these superheroes, we wouldn't have the Marvel Cinematic Universe...**

 **Without the Marvel Cinematic Universe, we wouldn't have "Avengers: Infinity War"...**

 **Without "Avengers: Infinity War"...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _...I_ wouldn't have made "Anime War: Infinite"...**

 **...I think you can understand now why I'm writing this.**

 **...But, this story alone does not defeat the sole purpose of this post...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stan Lee was one of the greatest individuals that I praised throughout my entire childhood...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...and with him now gone...**

 **...it still doesn't mean that I'm gonna forget him...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I will remember him...**

 **...and I think you should, too...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **But, for now...**

 **...I will send my condolences to Marvel and to the Lieber family...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That's all I have to say for today...**

 **I hope you all have a good day, or night, or... wherever you are...**

 **And I'll see you all... next time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rest In Peace; Stan Lee...**

 **You will be missed...**


	18. Story Update & RWBY Trailer

**Okay, so before I get started, I just want to... apologize.**

 **Yesterday, I have released a post about looking for people who can draw me a new cover image for this story, and I what I said in that post may have offended some people (that post has since been deleted). So, to those that were offended by my comments, I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I said. I was in a emotional moment last night and I just couldn't control myself... again.**

 **Look, I have made a lot of mistakes; hell I even made a huge mistake on my first days here. But in the end, I pick myself up and learn from those mistakes. I'm not perfect, and I shouldn't be. Perfection is not possible. I am gonna make more mistakes here in and out in the future, but I am gonna keep learning; because that's how life kicks your ass.**

 **Anyway, lets get started with this post.**

 **Firstly, I just want to announce that I have finished the story outline for "Anime War: Infinite". That means, if I ever go on Writers Block, I can just go to my story outline and look over on what I have to write next.**

 **And I was right about the estimates, as well.**

 **"Anime War: Infinite" will be approximately 23 Chapters Long; that includes the Prologue and Epilogue.**

 **So, with the time I have right now, it's a possibility that I can finish this story before "Avengers: Endgame" comes out.**

 **Secondly, and finally, I am also here to show you a new trailer for "Anime War: Infinite". What's great about this one is that this new trailer will not be based any videos; neither official or fan-made. This will be all original, so get ready.**

 **(Okay, most of the beginning of the trailer is inspired by an official video, but the rest is original.)**

 **That's all I have to say for today. I hope you have a wonderful day, or night, or wherever you are.**

 **And I hope to see you all again next time. See ya later, everyone!**

 **X — (Begin playing "The End" by Think Up Anger feat. Filthy Souls)**

 **XX — (Resume "The End" at 1:20)**

 **XXX — (Resume "The End" at 2:06)**

* * *

(The trailer begins with a camera close-up of a female character sitting cross legged on a concrete floor; starting from her black-red boots and up to her face.)

.

(When her face is shown, the camera reveals Ruby Rose with a traumatized expression; her eyes remain wide open, her tears silently spilling out, and her face slightly twitching from sudden shock.)

.

(The trailer then reveals Ruby sitting alone in the main square of Haven Academy, as dawn slowly forms overhead.)

.

(We then see a close-up of Ruby's twitching silver eyes.)

.

 **X**

.

(The screen turns black. Suddenly, a voiceover of Thanos is heard in the background.)

.

 _Thanos: When our destinies are formed, it's important not to lose sight on what drives us._

 _._

(The next scene shows Thanos smiling at a little blood-red haired girl below him; who is trying to balance a small duo knife with her pinky finger.)

.

 _Thanos: Love._

 _._

(The next scene shows a pair of someone's legs walking over a pile of dead corpses.)

.

 _Thanos: Justice._

 _._

(The next scene shows the Dark Order bowing down towards the Mad Titan; who is sitting formally on his throne.)

.

 _Thanos: Reverence._

 _._

(The screen turns black again, as Thanos' tone begins to dampen.)

.

 _Thanos: But the moment you feel you can take it all,..._

 _._

(The screen lightens up; revealing Thanos kneeling down in a dark room, while looking at someone offscreen with a mild glare.)

.

 **(Music stops)**

.

 _Thanos: ...they will be lost to you._

 _._

(The next scene reveals Thanos reaching forward with his left hand and lifts Salem's chin up; thus making direct eye contact. The Grimm Queen had seen better days; her hair was untied, her eyes were filled with fear, and her face was filled with dirt, sweat, and small scratches.)

.

 _Thanos: Do you understand that, now?_

 _._

 **XX**

.

 **Marvel Studios**

 **Jump Magazine**

 **Rooster Teeth**

 **JLyman Studios**

.

(The next scene shows Blake Belladonna and Ilia Amitola standing on a balcony that overlooks Hidden Leaf Village.)

(We then see a close-up of their faces.)

.

 _Thanos: You can't hide from the truth._

 _._

(The next scene shows a Q-ship hovering above Musutafu, Japan.)

.

(The next scene shows Weiss walking through a panic crowd; all running in the opposite direction of her.)

.

 _Thanos: This universe is finite; it's resources finite._

 _._

(The next scene shows a close-up of the Q-ship hovering above the buildings of Musutafu City.)

.

 _Thanos: If life is left unchecked, life will face extinction._

 _._

(The next scene shows Oscar Pine standing over the edge of a cliff, with forest behind him.)

.

 _Thanos: I ignored my destiny once._

 _._

 **(Music stops)**

.

(The screen instantly turns black again.)

.

 _Thanos: I will not do that again._

 _._

 **XXX**

.

 **Coming Soon...**

.

(The next scene shows Emerald Sustrai quickly turning her head towards the sudden mushroom cloud that erupted within Magnolia. She then quickly gets up from her bench and rushes towards the action.)

.

 **Fate...**

.

(The next scene shows Neopolitan running through a thin corridor of a large unknown city, as Chitauri fly overhead the buildings around her.)

.

 **...will be...**

.

(The next scene shows Blake assisting the heroes in fighting the Outsiders in the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village; by shooting her Gambol Shroud at the aliens, along with Death the Kid and Liz and Patty Thompson.)

.

 **...decided.**

.

 _Thanos: No matter where you go._

 _._

(The next scene shows Weiss turning her head back and notices Thanos standing behind her.)

.

 _Thanos: No matter what you do._

 _._

(The next scene shows Nora Valkyrie also assisting the heroes in fighting the Outsiders; by slamming Magnhild down on a horde of Outsiders.)

.

 _Thanos: Destiny still arrives._

 _._

(The next scene shows Thanos pointing his powered up Infinity Gauntlet at someone off-screen.)

.

(The screen turns black one last time.)

.

 ** _I'll never look into your eyes again..._**

.

(The final scene shows a close-up of Ruby slowly opening her now bright, silver glowing eyes. She now had a very serious expression.)

 **Anime War: Infinite**


	19. Prequel News (IMPORTANT)

**Hey, everyone!**

 **So, I know it's been awhile (again) since I last updated, but today I got some very important news to tell you.**

 **Firstly, due to the long agonizing wait you're all sharing (which i am sorry; its entirely my fault) I have decided to skip the Bleach prequel; "No More Resurrections."**

 **I know this sounds disappointing to Bleach fans in particular, but there's a reason why I'm doing this.**

 **Just like you, I want to get to main storyline that is "Anime War: Infinite." When I started doing these prequels, I had to create an entire outline of the main story, so that I won't forget; hence why I announced how long the main story was going to be awhile back. However, I didn't realize how long it was going to take me to finish all the prequels.**

 **So, starting now I'll be working on writing the last prequel "The End is Near," which is also another plus for me because it's based on Dragon Ball. Not that I don't know anything about Bleach, but I have more familiarity with Dragon Ball. So, it's likely gonna be take a shorter time for me to complete it.**

 **As for "No More Resurrections," I'm gonna most likely merge a concept of the plot into "Anime War: Infinite," because "No More Resurrections" has a key plot point that holds a connection to a crucial moment in "Anime War: Infinite;" that I just cannot ignore.**

 **So, consider that a compromise... sort of.**

 **Secondly, and finally, I just want to let everyone know that I have added an epilogue scene to the RWBY prequel; "Destiny Still Arrives." All I can is that it plants the seeds of RWBY's inclusion into "Anime War: Infinite." So, go check it out to see what I'm talking about. :)**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say for today. I hope you all have a wonderful day, night, or wherever you are, and I hope to see you all again next time.**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


	20. Note: Jump Force

**Hey everyone!**

 **If you have already read the title of this info post, then you're likely thinking of the same thing.**

 **I know! I know! This post does not have any relation towards "Anime War: Infinite." But, hear me out first...**

 **As you know, the anime crossover video game "Jump Force" is coming very soon, and I have a feeling that a lot of you really want to play as your favorite anime character. But despite all the feedback this game is getting, "Jump Force" has left a very important role.**

 **Not only is it good for anime fans, but it is also good for us Fanfiction writers.** **There are two reasons why:**

 **One; the plot. "Jump Force" has given us the special wish that all anime fans have dreamed of... I'm not talking about the story mode, but rather the _premise_ of the game itself: Anime characters crossing over into _our world. I'm pretty sure many of you have, at least once, thought up of a fanfic that had a similar premise (that's why they're called 'self-inserts' for a reason)._**

 **Two; the CACs. Sure, creating your own avatar in "Jump Force" is very cool and all. However, there is something special about these CACs. The CAC is from our world. They have the privilege to obtain powers of their own. They can make friends (or even finally fall in love) with any anime character(s) they dreamed of meeting. They can do whatever they want... and that CAC can be you.**

 **"Jump Force" brings a lot of opportunities for Fanfiction writers, both beginners and experts. The crossover itself has the potential to create a lot of different fanfics, and that is something that I think must happen (hell, I may even write one of my own in the future).**

 **So, if you have read to this point, I dare you (the reader) to create a "Jump Force" self-insert fanfic. You can write whatever you want, like for example, bring in anime that weren't able to make it into the full game, or make your own original "Jump Force" story.**

 **That's all I have to say today. I hope you all have a wonderful day, night, or wherever you are, and I hope to see you all again next time.**

 **Oh, and also, good luck. :)**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


	21. Final Prequel Completed!

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is a quick and BIG news update!**

 **As of right now, the final prequel to "Anime War: Infinite" has been completed and released to the public.**

 **And with that, the final hurdle to "Anime War: Infinite" has been passed!**

 **I am so excited to finally start writing on the main storyline for this series.**

 **If you haven't read the Dragon Ball prequel yet, go check it out right now!**

 **That's all I have to say.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day, night, or wherever you are, and I hope to see you all next time!**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


	22. Final Trailer

**Hey, everyone!**

 **So, if you haven't read the last update (which I'm pretty sure most of you have), then I want to let you all know my most recent accomplishment:**

 **"The End is Near," the final prequel to "Anime War: Infinite," has been completed!**

 _ **The final hurdle to "Anime War: Infinite" has been passed!**_

 **It has been a very long journey to get to this point, and now it's almost here! All of you must be excited for this story to finally start!**

 **BUT...**

 **Unfortunately, you will have to wait for a while...**

 **I really don't want to rub this all in for nothing, because there's a big reason why the first chapter of "Anime War: Infinite" won't be around the corner:**

 **COLLEGE.**

 **Ever since I started my first semester last fall, I realized that college is not the same as high school. It's much tougher than that. If I were focus on my school work and "Anime War: Infinite" at the same time, then my schedule is gonna be very tight and I may stress out because of that. So for now, I am going to focus on my school work and be on a short hiatus.**

 **In the meantime though, before I go away, I would like to give you all a little something to remain hyped for this upcoming mega crossover:**

 **The Final Trailer to "Anime War: Infinite!"**

 **This will most likely be the last extra I will release before the first chapter of this story. So tune in soon for that!**

 **That's all I have to say today.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day, night, or wherever you are, and I hope to see you all again in the world premiere of "Anime War: Infinite!"**

 **See ya later, everyone!**

 **P.S. This final trailer is inspired by the "Avengers: Infinity War" Gangsta's Paradise trailer by CarpenterSound.**

 **X - Play "Gangsta's Paradise" by Position Music**

 **XX1 - Rewind "Gangsta's Paradise" to 2:09**

 **XX2 - Stop "Gangsta's Paradise" at 2:14**

* * *

.

 **X**

.

 _There was an idea..._

.

(The final trailer opens up with footage of Son Goku and his son Goten standing over a cliff and watching the sun setting under the horizon.)

.

 _To bring together.. a group of remarkable people..._

.

(The next scene shows footage of a teenaged Naruto Uzumaki standing on the edge of a building's roof; smiling, as he stares out at the Hokage Rock.)

.

 _To see if we could become.. something more..._

.

(The next scene shows footage of Natsu Dragneel standing in the middle of a large empty field, as the wind breezes through the grass all around him.)

.

 _So when they needed us.. we can fight the battles..._

.

(The next scene shows footage the 'First Five' of the Straw Hat Crew sailing on the Going Merry; with Monkey D. Luffy sitting on the ship's figurehead.)

.

 _...that they never could._

.

(The next scene shows footage of a young, solemn Ichigo Kurosaki lying on his bed with his arms over his head.)

.

 **(Screen blackens momentarily.** **)**

.

 _The Collector: Before creation itself,.. there were six_ _singularities..._

.

(The next scene shows the black, star-filled abyss of outer space.)

.

 _The Collector: Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into Infinity Stones..._

.

(The next scene shows the autonomous forging of the most powerful objects in the multiverse.)

.

 _The Collector: These stones-_

.

(The next scene shows black and white footage of the Guardians of the Galaxy withstanding the power of the Power Stone; with the effects of the stone being the only thing colorized.)

.

 _The Collector: -can only be brandished by beings-_

.

(The next scene shows black and white footage of Doctor Strange practicing in using the Eye of Agamotto; the Time Stone. The stone is the only thing colorized.)

.

 _The Collector: -of extraordinary strength..._

.

(The next scene shows black and white footage of Ultron using the Mind Stone for the birth of Vision. The stone is the only thing colorized.)

.

 _The Collector: These carriers-_

.

(The next scene shows black and white footage of Malekith holding out his arm for the Aether; the Reality Stone. The effects of the stone are the only thing colorized.)

.

 _The Collector: -can use the stones to mow down-_

.

(The next scene shows black and white footage of the Red Skull accidentally creating a rift to space with the Tesseract; the Space Stone. The stone and its effects are the only things colorized.)

.

 _The Collector: -entire civilizations like wheat in a field..._

.

(The next scene shows black and white footage of a large humanoid hand holding the Soul Stone in his palm. The stone is the only thing colorized.)

.

 **Fanfiction Presents...**

.

(The next scene shows an overlook of a city; which looks reminiscent to NYC.)

.

 _Thanos: In time,..._

 _._

(The next scene shows Son Goku, Saitama, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and the Occult Research Club all turning towards the front door of the house; all hearing a rumble outside.)

.

 _Thanos: ...you will know what it's like to lose._

 _._

(The next scene shows Saitama walking up to the door and opening it, revealing people outside running away from something.)

.

 _Thanos: To feel so desperately that your right..._

.

(The next scene shows an adult Naruto, an adult Ichigo, and Maka Albarn staring out of the window in the Hokage office. Ichigo and Naruto both then look at each other with a mutual understanding.)

.

 _Thanos: ...yet to fail; all the same..._

.

(The next scene shows a set of triangular shaped ships falling from the sky and landing on an open terrain.)

.

 _Thanos: Dread it..._

.

(The next scene shows Izuku Midoriya shooting his head up; worried. He then looks out of the bus window and sees a Q-ship hovering above Musutafu City.)

.

 _Thanos: Run from it..._

.

(The next scene shows a close-up of the Q-ship hovering above Musutafu City.)

.

 _Thanos: Destiny still arrives..._

.

(The next scene shows Son Goku, Saitama, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and the Occult Research Club, standing in the middle of a deserted street, all looking at the chaos off-screen; with Rias Gremory in the far front, who was taking off her glasses, while her eyebrows were rising from shock.)

.

(The next scene reveals Thanos in full armor; all while stepping out of a blackish-blue rift into the middle of a barren rocky terrain.)

.

(The next scene shows the Shinobi Alliance running towards the pillars filled with Outriders.)

.

 _Naruto: Evacuate the city!_

.

(The next scene shows Naruto and Ichigo leading the Shinobi Alliance toward the pillars.)

.

(The next scene reveals Toriko, All Might, and Goku standing tall, as Erza Scarlet, Tatsumaki Senritsu, and Vegeta fly by.)

.

 _Naruto: Get everyone together!_

.

(The next scene shows an angry Natsu and Loke in the middle of an empty train station; both slowly forming their specific magic in their palms. Lucy Heartfillia is also shown kneeling down toward a wounded Mavis Vermillion behind the two.)

.

(The next scene shows Sailor Moon, in the middle of the chaotic city street, walking up and pulling her famous dramatic pose towards someone offscreen; with Saitama in the background.)

.

(The next scene shows Rias' arm covered in red, destructive energy.)

.

(The next scene shows Naruto inside his Hokage office, pointing at Ichigo off-screen.)

.

 _Naruto: And get this man his badge..._

.

(The next scene shows Naruto and Ichigo still looking out through the former's office window, with the latter, dressed in his Shinigami uniform, forming a Zapakuto in his right hand.)

.

 _Ichigo: Let's go._

.

 **On May 30th...**

.

 _? (1): The entire time I knew him..._

.

(The next scene shows Thanos towering over a young human girl with crimson red hair.)

.

 _? (1): I realized he only had one goal..._

.

(The next scene shows the small girl with crimson blood red hair slowly interlocking her small hand with Thanos' large hand. They then walk away together, as guards around the two continue blocking the innocent Devils from reaching out towards them.)

.

(The next shot reveals Satsuki Kiryuin cowering in fear, as she hands over a Life Fiber uniform to someone off screen.)

.

 _? (1): If Thanos completes his destiny..._

.

(The next scene shows the Thanos himself, lifting his helmet off his head.)

.

(The next scene shows Sailor Moon, standing in the same street, tightly grasping the Silver Crystal locked around her chest.)

.

(The next scene shows Ruby Rose and Makarov Dreyar looking down at a tired out Mavis.)

.

 _? (1): ...he will wipe out half the multiverse._

.

(The next scene shows the Mad Titan's shadow towering over Saitama.)

.

(The next scene shows Thanos sucker punching Saitama, which sends him to the ground; but immediately recovers by rolling over back on his feet.)

.

(The next scene shows Ryuko screaming in agony, as Thanos begins to crush her head.)

.

 _Thanos: The end... is near._

.

(The next scene shows Frieza, one of the members of the Dark Order, quietly shushing at Usagi Tsukino, who is screaming in pain, as rigid icicles begin piercing her skin; her body hold in place.)

.

(The next scene shows Mavis Vermillion screaming in agony, as a member of the Dark Order fiercely stabs into her chest with a long sword.)

.

 _Thanos: When I'm done..._

.

(The next scene shows Saitama turning around and looking at someone; a shocked look now on his face.)

.

(The next scene shows Ichigo, in his final Bankai form, catching the large Mad Titan's Infinity Gaunlet with his own two hands.)

.

 _Thanos: Half of everything will still exist..._

.

(Thanos looks surprised...)

.

(While Ichigo screams in fury, as he uses all his strength to push the Mad Titan back; with pure blue spiritual energy starting to form around the Shinigami and his eyes glowing light blue.)

.

 **Where will you be...**

 _UNITED!_

.

 _WE STAND-_

 _._

(The next shot shows Cinder Fall, another member of the Dark Order, throwing a fire-constructed spear at Ichigo's shadowy silhouette; who then dodges and catches it with ease.)

.

 _-UNITED!_

.

(The next scene shows Guts, standing in the middle of an empty courtyard, lifting his very long double-edge sword up to the sky, as lighting strikes down from the sky and onto the sword; creating a small shockwave throughout the area.)

.

 _WE FALL-_

 _._

(The next scene shows Rias Gremory and Usagi Tsukino standing in the same street before; unleashing a combination attack.)

.

 _-DIVIDED!_

.

 **...when it all ends?**

.

 _WE STAND-_

.

(The next scene shows Izuku wall-jumping across some floating wreckage.)

.

 _-UNITED!_

 _._

(The next scene shows Luffy throwing in his Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk at Thanos off-screen.)

.

(The next two scenes show Ruby Rose and Cinder Fall clashing weapons in the now explosive train station...)

(...and Team Natsu standing side-by-side with the Shinobi Alliance; with their leader lighting his fire magic.)

.

 _WE FALL-_

.

(The next scene shows an army of Outriders coming out of the deep forest and charging toward the Shinobi Alliance off-screen.)

.

 _-DIVIDED_

 _Naruto: **WE WON'T FAIL!**_

.

(The next scene shows Naruto standing in front of the Shinobi Alliance; beginning his chant...)

.

 _Everybody: **WE WON'T FAIL!**_

.

(...with all the other heroes joining in.)

.

 _Naruto: **WE WON'T FAIL!**_

 _WE-_

.

(The next scene shows Ichigo with the Shinobi Alliance, holding out his Zapakuto toward the enemy.)

.

 _Everybody: **WE WON'T FAIL!**_

 _-STAND-_

 _._

(The next scene shows a close-up of Son Goku and Ruby Rose standing side-by-side within the midst of the chanting Shinobi; both silent, as Goku smirks and Ruby readies her weapon.)

.

 _ **WE WON'T FAIL!**_

 _-UNITED!_

.

(The next scene shows Sasuke unleashing the Great Fireball Technique on a pack of Outsiders.)

.

 _ **WE WON'T FAIL!**_

 _._

(The next scene shows Maka Albarn using Soul Eater to swipe an undercut of the back of Cinder Fall's kneecap; thus sending the Fall Maiden down on her knees.)

.

 _ **WE WON'T FAIL!**_

 _WE-_

.

(The next two scenes show Cana Alberona standing in an indoor room; throwing a enchanted card at someone offscreen...)

(...and Issei Hyodo standing in a barren wasteland; activating his Boosted Gear.)

.

 _ **WE WON'T FAIL!**_

 _-FALL-_

 _._

(The next scene shows Vegeta firing Ki blasts at Thanos's army; killing many in his path.)

.

 _ **WE WON'T FAIL!**_

 _-DIVIDED!_

 _._

(The next scene shows Naruto, in his Sage Mode, leading the charge of the Shinobi Alliance and many other heroes.)

.

 _ **WE WON'T FAIL!**_

.

(The next scene shows Ryuko in the center of some machine. She screams, as she pulls the two parts together; while a burst of great fire spreads behind and strikes her back.)

.

 _ **WE WON'T FAIL!**_

 _WE-_

.

(The next scene shows Tatsumaki, in the middle of the Shinobi battlefield, telepathically throwing something down offscreen.)

.

 _-STAND-_

 _ **WE WON'T FAIL!**_

.

(The next scene shows Saitama running, jumping, and dodging falling wreckage onto the city street.)

.

- _UNITED!_

.

(The next two scenes show Thanos slamming Izuku down to the ground... hard, while holding his neck...)

(... and Son Goku, in a condensed forest, letting out a fierce roar, as he transforms into Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10.)

.

(The next scene shows a pack of Outriders catching Vegeta and viciously toppling him to the ground.)

.

 _WE_ _FALL!_

.

(The next two scenes show Erza impacting the ground; her Heaven's Wheel armor damaged...)

.

(...and Saitama and Thanos colliding their fists together; creating a massive shockwave.)

.

 **Anime War: Infinite**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **XX1**

(The next scene shows a familiar army seen long ago invading a whole new location not seen in this story... until now.)

.

(The next scene shows one of the armies minions, gripping to the side of a medieval building, tearing off its mask and screeching.)

.

 **XX2**

.

 _? (2): COME GET SOME!_

 _._

(The final scene reveals Akame, from _Akame Ga Kill!,_ Meliodas, from _Seven Deadly Sins_ , and Asta, from _Black Clover_ , all standing back-to-back, as they fend off with their specific weapons against the hordes of the Chitauri in the middle of a courtyard in the Empire's capital.)

 **Coming to a website near you...**


	23. Cast Listing

**Hello everybody, and welcome to the casting of "Anime War: Infinite"!**

 **So in the trailers, and also in some of the Fanfiction Spots shown in the last couple of entries, you guys saw a bunch of characters from various anime making an appearance in this story.**

 **Anyway, enough about that. Here is the full, official casting of "Anime War: Infinite"!**

* * *

 **Main Anime :**

 **1.) Dragon Ball**

 **2.) Sailor Moon**

 **3.) Naruto**

 **4.) Fairy Tail**

 **5.) One Punch Man**

 **6.) Bleach**

 **7.) One Piece**

 **8.) My Hero Academia**

 **9.) RWBY**

 **10.) Kill la Kill**

 **11.) Soul Eater**

 **12.) Berserk**

 **13.) Toriko**

 **14.) Highschool DxD**

 **15.) Seven Deadly Sins**

 **16.) Akame Ga Kill!**

 **17.) Black Clover**

 **18.) Elfen Lied**


End file.
